


Family Trouble

by betmylifeonyou



Category: Bangtan, bts, suga - Fandom, yoongi - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betmylifeonyou/pseuds/betmylifeonyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenario: Yoongi finding out you don’t have a good relationship with your family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Very very short piece I posted on my blog a few weeks ago!  
> Please tell me what you think!  
> Taking requests on my blog jungkooksfool.tumblr.com

You were sitting in the living room you and Yoongi shared, looking over pictures of you and your family from about year ago. Pictures that were taken before you left the house. No. Pictures before you were kicked out. 

Laying down on the sofa in the empty, silent apartment, loneliness began to grow inside you. Yoongi was coming home late as usual, which you didn’t mind. He worked best when the boys were sleeping and he was alone to do everything himself, but today, just today, you’d wished he would come home early and tell you that you weren’t alone. 

Glancing over the pictures again, pictures of you and your parents laughing at your graduation, and the pictures of you and your siblings took at the Christmas party a few years back, brought back so many memories you tried to forget and move past from. But today, today there was no holding back. Tears came down one after another, rolling down your face into the pillow beneath your head. You missed them, you never meant to hurt them. Your definition was just different than theirs. 

An hour later, you felt a warm hand on your cold arm. “Y/Nah~”. That familiar voice filled your ears as you opened eyes and squinted them, trying to focus your vision. 

“You’re finally home.How was work” you mumble, as you begin to get up from the uncomfortable position you were just laying in. 

“Jagi, what are all these pictures doing on the ground” there was concern in his voice, but you could also tell how exhausted he was. 

“Oh these, nothing really. Just some old pictures. Why don’t we go to bed? You seem really tired.” You stood up and tugged his arm, trying to get him to go to your bedroom. 

“Jagi, what happen? You were crying weren’t you? You’re eyes are really puffy.”

“That’s because I just woke up Yoongi.” You lied, not wanting to worry him. “Don’t worry about me! Lets just go to sleep.”

You guys walked over to your bed and tucked yourselves in into the blue blanket. Yoongi put his arm around you as you put your head on his chest. You could his heartbeat. It was calming, after the storm of emotions you had just went through. 

“Y/N, tell me. What happen today? Do you miss your them? Why don’t you call them?”  You took a deep breath in, trying to hold your emotions back again. You held onto his shirt as you spoke.

“I miss them so much, but I can’t call them. They kicked me out of the house Yoongi. We don’t get along, and I’m sure they are happier without me.” You continued to explain what happen between you guys. You explained how your happiness was different than theirs, and so things got heated in the house, and you got kicked out. You never went back either. Never apologized, but you wished you had the guts to go back and face them. 

Yoongi held you tightly. “Y/N, no matter what has happened, and what will happen, I will never leave you okay. So one day, when you are comfortable enough, why don’t we both go to meet your family okay. And if it doesn’t work out. That’s okay. At least you made an effort.”

Your tears had soaked his shirt by now. “Thank you so much Yoongi. I love you.”

“I love you too Y/N. Now lets get some sleep” You nodded against his chest and fell asleep within moments

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm still rough around the edges aren't I?  
> Please do tell me what you think!!  
> Taking requests on my blog jungkooksfool.tumblr.com


End file.
